


Painterly Tales

by BlackKatJinx



Series: TMNT ABC Challenge [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!</p><p>A collection of one shots about Michelangelo as he attempts to get his family and friends to paint with him!<br/>(A part of the TMNT ABC Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R for Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey always manages to get his brothers to have fun, with or without their consent. Unfortunately things don't go as planned. Fortunately, Donatello comes to see that painting with Mikey can actually be rather entertaining... in its own way.

"C'mon D! You know you want to!"

Donatello didn't look up from his work but his grip on the pencil did tighten as it continued to fly across the paper. "I appreciate the thought Mikey but I am busy." He muttered in a clipped tone.

Michelangelo frowned from his spot in the lab's entrance and set the bucket down at his feet. He then entered the room, performing a small leap once he neared the spare chair that sat next to his brother's desk. Landing with a plop that sent the seat twirling around in circles Mikey enjoyed the short ride, completely ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"I know you aren't busy dude." He commented after a short while and pushed his feet against the floor to give the chair another spin. "You've already finished your latest batch of retro-mutagen."

"I have other projects I am working on." Was the grumbled reply.

"Maybe. Buuut..." Moving the chair so it was pressed up against the desk Mikey leaned forward, resting his arms on top of the cool metal and propping his chin up on one hand. "I know you are upset over April."

The freckled turtle couldn't help but grin at the way his brother tensed, a slow blush crawling up the olive colored neck at the redheads name. Donnie quickly shook his head, lifting the pad of paper closer to his face in an attempt to hide. "I am not!"

Mikey stifled a laugh. It was no secret that his dear genius of a sibling had once again struck out when it came to spending alone time with their human friend. Not that it was either of their fault. Donnie has too much free time and April was a busy girl, juggling her time between her schoolwork and whatever else she did when she wasn't at the lair. Speaking of which, Mikey wondered if he could convince her to let him help with her next project. He thought, and still thinks, that going to school would be fun.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say bro. You should still come paint with me. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Mikey, painting with you is never fun."

"Dude, D, you are such a liar! Do you remember what happened last time?"

Donatello frowned, lowering the pad just enough so he could stare incredulously at him. "You mean when the bucket fell on my head and I had to spend hours showering just to look presentable?"

Mikey snapped his fingers with another grin, "That's the one!"

"Mikey. I was stained red for nearly a whole day!"

"So?"

Donnie placed the pad back onto the desk and rubbed at his forehead, eyes closed. "Sooo," He stressed, "It means I don't want a repeat."

Mikey rolled his baby blues and rocked back in his seat. Humming softly he reached into his belt, carefully removing the tube of paint and twisted off the cap.

"D. You seriously need to find other ways to lighten up bro." He said cheerfully, squeezing a generous amount onto one of his fingers. There was more than one way to get his brother to join him.

"Mikey..."

Before the genius turtle could say anymore Michelangelo reached across the desk and dragged his finger across his sibling's cheek, leaving a large bright yellow smear in its wake. Auburn eyes snapped open and rapidly widened as they flitted between the stained finger and the cheeky grin on his brother's face.

The sputtering look gave the other turtle enough time to recap the tube and return it to the pocket on his belt. Which was good because a half second later the spell was broken and Donnie was flying out of his chair, hands making a grab for the smaller turtle.

Laughing, Mikey flipped over the back of his seat, narrowly avoiding his brother's lunge.

"MIKEY! Wait until I get my hands on you!" He shouted, although Mikey could hear the smile behind the angry words.

With his project forgotten Donatello skirted around his desk and ran after Michelangelo who fled across the lab and out the door, snatching up the sitting bucket as he passed.

"You gotta catch me first, bro!" He sang, skipping across the pit and towards the opposite wall. A clear plastic sheet was already spread out on the floor in front of it, held in place by several different painting utensils. After the last mess he made Master Splinter had made it clear that if Mikey insisted on painting then he should find a way to make it easier to clean. When he found a roll of plastic sheeting one night while they were out on patrol, it had been total luck. That, or fate.

With a flip the turtle landed deftly on the plastic. It crinkled under his toes as he turned to see where Donnie was only to suddenly come face to face with the terrapin.

Wow! When properly motivated Donnie could be fast.

The two went down in a heap a second later, the bucket of paint flying from his grasp and Mikey could only watch in mild horror as the pail went sailing through the air over their heads. He tried to struggle but with his brother seated firmly on his plastron there was very little wiggle room to escape. It also didn't help that one of Donnie's knees were keeping an arm trapped at his side, effectively pinning him.

The best he could do was try to warn him...

"No, wait... Donnie! Look-"

He didn't get a chance to say much more before the bucket came crashing down. Blue paint rained down over the pair before it landed with a clang on top of Donatello's head. The genius turtle froze above him and Mikey sucked in a breath, half in suspense and half in an attempt to stifle the snicker as the bucket rotated in a small circle before settling at a tilt.

Roughly a minute passed before the freckled turtle felt brave enough to speak. "Hey, D? Are.. Are you alright?"

Just then Donnie started shaking. Cocking his head to the side Mikey could only stare in bewilderment at the form above him. Was that... was that laughter he was hearing?

"Uh... D-Donnie?"

Suddenly the shaking stopped and an olive-colored hand lifted the bucket from his head. Much like last time, blue paint covered every inch of the turtle's skull and was slowly dripping from his chin in generous amounts. Slowly Donatello dragged a hand across his chin, gathering up a fair amount of the substance.

Mikey gulped at the expression his brother was wearing, blue eyes shifting between it and the hand as the svelte turtle leaned further over him. Immediately he started to struggle again but Donnie's grip only tightened.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere Mikey. We aren't done... 'Painting' yet."

 

\----xxxx---

 

It was late when Leonardo and Raphael returned to the lair. When they realized that their youngest brother was in one of his moods, the duo had quickly made their escape to avoid being dragged into whatever Mikey was planning.

"Are you sure we should have left Donatello alone with him?" Leonardo asked, stopping just short of the turnstiles to the lair.

Raph snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say we didn't try. He all but ignored us earlier when we asked if he wanted to go on a training run."

"Yea. I guess you're right."

He smirked and entered the lair ahead of his brother. "You know I am. Besides... Donnie can hand-" The sentence cut off shortly after the red-banded turtle disappeared.

Leo blinked, wondering why Raph had stopped talking. "Donnie can what?"

Hoping the turnstiles after his sibling, he nearly ran into Raphael's carapace who was rooted on the steps. Catching himself seconds before Leo huffed and followed the hothead's gaze wondering what had made him stop so suddenly. At the opposite wall across from them was a pile of Mikey's painting supplies as well as a rather large mess of paint, not all of which had managed to stay on the plastic sheeting.

That wasn't what had captured his attention though. Attached to the wall itself was Michelangelo; the freckled turtle struggling as he stared pleadingly at his remaining two siblings.

"Is that...?" Leo started, eyes wide.

"It is."

Blue and green eyes turned in unison at the voice to find Donatello, a sly smile on his face as he entered the main area of the lair. A towel was draped around his neck as he scrubbed vigorously at the side of his face in an attempt to remove the remaining paint. Stopping next to his brothers Donnie crossed his arms and looked at where Mikey was sitting, covered in an array of multicolored paint and trying to escape the duct tape that covered both his wrists and ankles.

"I call it... Revenge." The braniac said with a smirk.


	2. A for Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo wants to watch Space Heroes but can't. Fortunately Mikey comes up with a solution: “If you can’t watch Space Heroes then why don’t you paint it?”
> 
> Chapter Art Created By Me!

* * *

 

“Give it up! You’ll never be able to stop me... the almighty Alienator!!” Michelangelo cried, his booming attempt at evil laughter echoing through the main area of the lair.

Leonardo, brandishing a paint brush in front of him as if it was one of his trusty katana, rolled his eyes slightly at the cheesy name. He was crouched down across from his orange-banded brother watching as he stomped across the plastic that covered the floor beneath them, trying his very best to look menacing as he waved around his own, much larger, brush.

“Your ship is mine! ADMIT DEFEAT and I just might let you leave alive!”

The leader in blue grinned, “A captain never abandons their ship! It is you who will be defeated alien scum!” He then dashed forward, weaving between the scattered paint and stashed buckets that made up the makeshift control room.

Michelangelo halted in his advance, doing his best to repress a giggle as he dodged the first strike, bringing up his own ‘weapon’ to block the next. Blue and yellow paint splattered in all directions as the two brushes connected repeatedly as the pair battled for dominance.

Mikey was the first to score a hit, his brush catching the side of Leo’s face as he tried to dodge, leaving a bright yellow streak on the side of his beak. “Yeah boy! TAKE THAT!” He crowed victoriously, twirling the brush with glee. “Score one for the Alienator!”

Leonardo wasn’t willing to give up that easily as he wiped at the paint with his thumb. While Mikey flaunted his small victory the eldest took advantage over his lack of attention and lunged, tackling the smaller turtle around the waist. With a surprised squeak from Michelangelo the two toppled to the floor struggling as they rolled around, succeeding in only covering themselves with even more paint before Leo managed to pin him.

From his spot on the younger turtle’s stomach Leo smirked. “You are defeated, _Alienator_!”

Mikey blinked in surprise before glancing down. Sure enough on his upper plastron was a blotch of runny blue paint, marking Leo’s victory. “Aaaaaghhh!” He wailed, clutching a hand to his throat in an extravagant display. “You win this time, Captain Ryan. But I will return! The villain always comes back.”

He then coughed, wheezing twice and flopped back, twitching his limbs once for good measure before laying completely still.

Leonardo couldn’t help but chuckle at the theatrics, rolling off his brother and gently thumping him on the shoulder with the back his hand. A wide grin broke across Mikey’s face as he opened his eyes, finally releasing his previously contained giggles and joining in his brother’s amusement.

After a few minutes, the two managed to control their snickers long enough for Mikey to hop to his feet, announcing that he was thirsty. He then bounded off towards the kitchen leaving Leo alone on the floor, tired but pleased as he stared up at the lair’s newest masterpiece.

On the once bare wall was a space scene dotted with stars and an array of multicolored planets. A giant space ship sat off to the side, ready to rush headlong into whatever new adventure awaited its crew and captain. It wasn’t perfect. Paint was running here and there, mingling with each other as it dripped down to the floor and the Dauntless was slightly crooked but the leader in blue found himself happy all the same.

And to think he had almost missed out on this! Maybe he should ask Raph to break the TV more often. The thought brought an amused quirk to his mouth but was quickly followed by a sigh.

The two siblings had once again bumped heads over what to watch on the TV earlier, Leo insisting on his favorite show while Raph wanted to watch anything BUT that. Normally the hothead didn’t argue as much when it came to Space Heroes and Leo would be more accommodating, but the red-banded ninja had been more irritable than usual. Rather than trying to figure out why the two got rather vocal instead, exchanging a few heated words about Leo’s silly ‘obsession’ with the show as Raph had put it.

While there wasn’t any _real_ fighting, there had been shoving and the poor TV was the one who had taken the brunt of the abuse. Raphael stormed off to his room shortly after, leaving Leonardo to explain to Donatello, as well as Master Splinter, why the Television had to be fixed... again.

Unfortunately Donnie had been in the middle of an experiment and, despite Leo’s cajoling, steadfastly refused to fix the TV until he was finished.

_“Maybe next time you should think ahead before you and Raph decide to break it.”_

_“It was an accident!”_

_“I would hope so. I’d question your sanity if it was done on purpose.”_

Feeling defeated, Leonardo gave up and left the lab. Normally the blue-banded turtle didn’t mind because he could do other things like training, reading or playing with the pinball machine but he wasn’t interested in doing any of that. He really just wanted to watch his show.

It was around that time he came across Mikey setting up his paint supplies and humming happily. Such a sight would have Leo running in the other direction but since he had nothing better to do, and finding himself curious, Leo strolled over to watch. In no time Mikey roped the eldest into joining him on his latest venture.

_“If you can’t watch Space Heroes then why don’t you paint it? Make Captain Ryan go on his own adventures.” Mikey stated with a grin, grabbing Leo’s palm and placing the paintbrush on it._

Honestly, when he put it like that how could Leo have said no?

“Leo! Heads up!”

The shout brought Leonardo back to the present and he extended a hand to catch the flying soda can seconds before it connected with his skull. Fumbling with the cold metal, he sent a small glare at the shorter turtle. One that was dutifully ignored as Mikey took up a seat on the floor beside him.

Silently, Leo watched Mikey guzzle down part of his can before shaking his head and reaching over to rub the top of his brother’s head affectionately, “Thanks Mikey. You know... for inviting me to paint.”

“Anytime bro!” Mikey beamed happily back, “Does this mean you’ll join me more often?”

Leonardo contemplated the thought for a long moment, glancing briefly at the big eyed expression Mikey was wearing. It was the same look that made Leo give in the first time, as well as several others. He smiled, “I don’t know. Maybe. It was pretty fun.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Awww, Leo!” Mikey then lunged, wrapping his arms around him in one of his crushing hugs.

Awkwardly Leonardo patted his brother’s carapace, wheezing slightly as he laughed. “Easy Mikey. I do need to breathe.” Sheepishly the short turtle released his hold. Once free Leonardo got to his feet with a stretch, taking in the paint that currently covered both himself and his brother as well the area surrounding them.

“C’mon Alienator, lets get this mess cleaned up before Master Splinter has the chance to see.”


End file.
